December 4th
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: The next instalment of my Advent Calendar: Harry and Theo enjoy their last night together before Theo is forced to return to his abusive father and Harry has to endure another Weasley gathering. Harry/Theo Nott SLASH. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plot bunny here

**Warning: **M rated SLASH

**Summary: **Harry and Theo enjoy their last night together before Theo is forced to return to his abusive father and Harry has to endure another Weasley gathering. Harry/Theo Nott

* * *

**December 4****th****:**

_Blue Christmas_

_***_

Harry stood up from the comfy sofa as Theo walked into the room of requirement, all but throwing himself into Harry's open arms. Lips met in a heated battle for dominance, Theo soon giving in under the persistent force of Harry's tongue.

Harry lifted the shorter boy up, Theo's legs wrapping around his waist as he carried him over to the bed that had appeared as soon as Theo had come, the room sensing his need and desire and providing them with what they required. He dumped Theo unceremoniously on the bed before climbing atop the slighter boy, bringing their lips back together as he ground their hips together, in a hurry to use what little time they had left together that night in a way they could remember, in a way that would get them through another torturous Christmas apart.

Harry slid his hands up under Theo's shirt gently tweaking a nipple as he continued to grind their hardening members together, desperately trying to keep the outside world at bay if only for a few moments.

This Christmas was probably going to be far worse than any summer he'd spent with the Dursleys and would be a far cry from the summers that Theo spent with Draco and the rest of the Malfoy family on their trip around Europe and the numerous summer balls and the like held in Malfoy Manner once they'd returned to England. For this Christmas Theo would be forced to spend time with his Father, a high ranking member of Voldemort's Inner Circle and a man who enjoyed practising the darker and more dangerous spells in his directory on his only son, Theo, whom Nott Sr. believed was the sole reason for the death of his wife during child birth.

According to Lucius Theo's dad had once been a rather loving man, completely devoted to his dear wife and her death had turned him cold but Harry had a seriously hard time believing it having seen the scars that covered his lover's body. Harry was genuinely full of hate for the man, a hate he held for only ten other people in this world, Voldemort of course as well as Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who murdered his beloved Godfather, Dumbledore, the manipulative man behind his treatment at the Dursleys', the man who paid many of the Weasleys to befriend him using Harry's own money having stolen it from his accounts, of course that meant that Ron, Ginny, Molly and Arthur soon found their way onto that little list.

The last three on his list were another obvious choice, the Dursleys themselves. The ones who treated him like a house elf all of his life, starved him and beat him and caused a lot of damage both physically and mentally, that took several years with the help of Theo and Hermione as well as his second Godfather Severus and the Malfoys to overcome.

Harry too would be going through a torturous Christmas, having to endure yet another Weasley get together at Grimmauld Place, a house filled with memories that haunted him, which combined with the presence of the four Weasleys who were currently stealing from him, was a recipe for disaster.

His only saving grace was the presence of Hermione, The twins, Bill and Charlie at this particular soirée. Each of them had followed Harry to the side of the grey after their mother tried to recruit them in her numerous schemes to get Harry to marry Ginny, and to spy on him at all times, while Hermione had followed her best friend after over hearing Ron and Ginny discussin ghteir plans a littl etoo loudly, that had actually been how Harry had discovered the betrayla in the first place. With them there he could try to spend as much time in only their presence, avoiding many of the others as much as possible.

Theo would have no such luck and Harry prayed to Merlin that the other boy could endure this holiday period and that the Theo would be returned to him in one piece.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts as Theo bucked his hips up rather violently rolling their hips together conveying an urgent request for satisfaction and who was Harry to deny him? With a quick spell he'd banished the clothes that were still covering their bodies, ridding them of the barrier between them before sliding down Theo's body, placing kisses down his chest and abdomen as he went before he reached his goal. Placing a gentle kiss to the tip he slid his lips over the head swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh as he took more and more of Theo into his mouth.

He set in on a fast pace, bobbing his head quickly as he satisfied his lover, relishing in the whimpers emitting from Theo's mouth before stopping as he heard the other come close to his climax, holding him on the edge as he moved away from Theo to grab the bottle of lube that had appeared on a table next to the bed. He covered his fingers in a generous amount of the lube before gently probing at his lover's entrance enjoying the gasp that came from Theo's lips at the intrusion.

He pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger, gently scissoring them as he prepared Theo for something larger. Adding a third Harry chuckled as his fingers brushed across that sensitive bundle of nerves and Theo let out a gasp of pleasure. Harry pumped his fingers a few more times, Theo pushing back against his hand as he tried desperately to reach his climax, before pulling them out satisfied that Theo was prepared enough.

Theo's moan of protest turned into a groan of pleasure and pain as Harry aligned himself up with Theo's entrance having lubed himself up and slowly began to enter his lover. He started slow, wanting to drag this out as long as possible but soon that became impossible as the two climbed higher and higher in pleasure, rocking against each other as Harry thrust in and out of Theo, replying to demands of _faster_ and _harder_ from Theo as he hit that bundle of nerves within Theo before the younger was pushed completely over the edge, screaming out Harry's name as his walls clamped around Harry bringing the other over with him as with a guttural moan of Theo's name Harry came.

Harry pulled out of Theo, collapsing on top of his lover satisfied. He placed a gentle kiss upon Theo's chest, above where his heart was before looking up into beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you," Harry whispered, leaning up to capture Theo's lips in a gentle unhurried kiss.

"I love you too," Theo whispered back as they broke apart, "I wish we didn't have to go tomorrow," He added with a sigh.

"I know, but we don't have a choice we'll just have to make the best of what time we have tonight."

* * *

So there's December 4th. Tomorrows will be a short preview type excerpt from one of my other fics No Matter What, the pairing is Harry/ Roman (My Own Character) and you won't really have had to read NMW before so see you then. Comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
